Un Buen Viaje
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Alice parte hacia Forks, a visitar a su amiga, Bella, por su cumpleaños. Durante este viaje, conoce a un joven que la cautiva completamente. Jasper queda encantado con la chica baja de cabello oscuro. Ambos piensan que toda su fantasía terminará cuando lleguen a su destino. Pero, ¿realmente será asi? A&J, B&E, E
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, sé que no he actualizado las demás, pero lo escribí en clase y no me resistí a subirlo jajaja ustedes me dirán lo demás :)**

* * *

1.

El atardecer. Faltaban pocas horas para que cediera paso a la noche. Alice lo ansiaba, quería que la noche les llegara ya en camino. Sería lo mejor. Era un viaje que había esperado por mucho tiempo, había deseado que llegase ese día como ningún otro en el año. Lo necesitaba de algún modo, porque, según afirmaba ella, sucederían cosas buenas. De algún modo extraño sabía que así sería. Pero, para su desgracia, aún faltaban dos horas para que su autobús se pusiera en marcha. Anochecería totalmente en, aproximadamente, tres horas. Comenzó a dar vueltas por los locales, mirando todo lo que podía para ocupar su tiempo. Recorrió todos y cada uno de los locales, tanto de ropa como de recuerdos y juguetes. Media hora era lo que le había llevado hacer ese tour. Con una hora y media más de tiempo libre, ¿qué podría hacer? Bien, muchas opciones no tenía, pero debía encontrar algo.

Caminó vagando más tiempo, pero se cansó de no ver nada pensó y como no veía otra opción disponible, se dirigió hacia la cafetería que había en aquella vieja terminal, y sentándose en la barra que allí había, se decidió a pedir un café. A los dos minutos de que se sentó, un mesero la atendió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea pedir? —le dijo el mesero, mirándola fijamente. Lo cual la hizo sentirse nerviosa. Odiaba cuando alguien la observaba de esa forma.

El chico no era un hombre desagradable, al menos no completamente. Era joven, quizá unos tres o cuatro años mayor que ella, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño oscuro. Su identificador lo enunciaba como Santiago Lenci. Era relativamente apuesto, pero la miraba de ese modo que ella odiaba.

—Sólo un café grande —anunció ella, mirando el cartel de ofertas del día que se alzaba en la pared frente a ella.

—Enseguida se lo traemos —dijo el mesero y le pasó un papel escrito con el pedido a su compañera, una chica morena y alta. Esta agarró el pedido y se puso en marcha a la cafetera.

— ¿Viajas? —preguntó Santiago.

—Sí —respondió fríamente, evitando mirarlo y fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso.

—Y...¿a dónde vas? —volvió a inquirir él. Quería sacárselo de encima de algún modo, pero no se imaginaba cómo hacerlo.

—Sólo un viaje a una amiga, por su cumpleaños —respondió cortésmente.

— ¿Vas sola? —preguntó. Internamente, ella deseaba responderle "_Sí y no quiero, ni necesito compañía." _Pero, lógicamente esa no era la respuesta correcta.

—Algo así —contestó dubitativa.

— ¿Algo así? ¿Acaso no hay un novio afortunado que te acompañe? —esa pregunta la hizo incomodarse de una manera insospechada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? No le gustaba mentir, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones. Hizo silencio, pero él seguía mirándola fijamente y esperando una respuesta que Alice no estaba dispuesta a dar.

—Sí lo hay, ella no está sola. Ahora aléjate —dijo alguien.

Sorprendida, más que sorprendida, giró su cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado y le pareció que era uno de sus sueños. Era un chico que aparentaba sólo un poco más de edad que ella, alto y de apariencia fuerte, con un cabello rubio miel en ondas, poco más abajo de la nuca y de unos inquietantes ojos azules. Y la miraba. Su vista iba desde ella hacia el mesero. En el momento que su miradas se juntó con la de ella, él sonrió. Luego, volvió a fijar su vista el el mesero.

—Un café negro y en lo posible, que sea rápido —decretó, poniéndole fin al entusiasmo del chico Santiago, hacia Alice.

Lo cual ella agradeció enormemente. Ese interesante desconocido le había hecho un gran favor. El mesero se fue hacia su compañera, que seguía esperando en la cafetera y empezaron a charlar. Alice miró hacia el extraño rubio un momento, para luego, fijar su vista en la mesa.

—Gracias, me hiciste un favor enorme —musitó en agradecimiento. Escuchó que él emitió una risa.

—Creí que lo necesitabas —dijo él, mirándola.

La vio sonrojarse. Definitivamente, no había esperado ver eso, lo desarmó un poco. Desde que la vio en un local de recuerdos, como todo un psicópata, la había seguido. Como hipnotizado por ella. Esa joven muchacha había robado toda su atención con sólo pasar discretamente frente a él. Y cuando la vio entrar a la cafetería, dudó un momento en si sería muy loco entrar y hablarla. Pero, cuando vio la mirada del mesero sobre ella, entró sin dudarlo, prestando atención a lo que el chico le decía, y notando la incomodidad de parte de ella. Por eso intervino. Sentía que debía hacerlo de una manera puramente instintiva, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo ella, esta vez volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ambos sonrieron. Casi en ese momento le trajeron a ambos su pedido. Sentados uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, sin mirarse, pero pensando en qué hacía el otro, terminaron sus bebidas.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes traerme la cuenta? —le pidió Alice, educadamente, a la compañera de Santiago. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando la chica le trajo el ticket con el monto y ella llevó su mano a su bolso para sacar dinero, el chico a su lado depositó sobre la mesa un billete.

—Cobra ambos —dijo firmemente. Ella se sorprendió.

—No creo que...

—Yo invito —dijo él, poniéndole fin a su vago intento de hacerle retroceder.

Miró a la chica mesera, ella los miraba a ambos riéndose sutilmente. Seguramente era una escena divertida de ver. Jasper asintió, haciendo que la chica se llevara el dinero, regresando a los segundos con el vuelto. El rubio sonrió, guardó el dinero en su chaqueta y se levantó.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Al minuto se encontraban fuera de la cafetería, caminando hacia alguna parte no específica.

—No debiste haberlo hecho —se detuvo, hablándole.

—Pero lo hice —le respondió él, también deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Sonrió —Y ni se te ocurra querer pagármelo —se adelantó, viendo como Alice apretaba el dinero en su mano.

—Es lo correcto, acéptalo —inquirió ella. Ambos aun se miraban y él medio sonreía.

—No lo aceptaré, tómalo como una invitación del momento —declaró él finalmente. Ella se rió, y el sonido de su risa lo embelesó.

—Está bien, muchas gracias, por ambas cosas —dijo ella, no muy segura de la comodidad que sentía junto a aquel desconocido.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, Jasper sólo sonrió. Alice miró la hora, había pasado el tiempo, la hora estipulada casi llegaba, sólo 10 minutos más y podría irse por fin. Entre toda la emoción que sentía, inevitablemente se sintió un poco decepcionada por la idea de no volver a ver al chico que tenía frente a ella, el que parecía salido de uno de sus mejores sueños.

—Debo irme ya —declaró Alice, con algo de pena en su voz. Lo que a Jasper no le pasó desapercibido. Miró la hora en su reloj.

—Yo también —dijo mirándola fijamente, por última vez.

—Adiós —concluyó ella, observándolo.

—Hasta luego —finalizó Jasper, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual ella respondió con un rubor en su rostro.

Se sonrieron y casa uno siguió su camino, sin poder olvidarse de la mirada del otro. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían, sucedería. Volverían a encontrarse. Este sólo era el principio de todo.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí la primer hoja.. Lo curioso es, que lo escribí pensando en un viaje que realizaré a la casa de mi amiga en otra provincia de aquí jajajaja ojalá tuviera tanta suerte! **

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa! Volví! Bueno, principalmente, gracias a Alice Maggio - Whitlock, alice-cullen-cool, solavila72 por dejar sus lindos reviews jajaja He estado ocupada con el instituto, pero ya se termina y tengo más tiempo para dedicarlo aquí :).**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan y estén leyendo esto!**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga Roo Cullen! :D Y a Abbi, China, Capu y Iara por ser las mejores! #FamilyManda.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Alice caminó en silencio hacia la plataforma donde debía encontrarse su autobús. Iba pensando en el desconocido que tan amable y misteriosamente la había ayudado, y pagado su café. Le cayó bien, quizá y sólo quizá, demasiado bien. Parecía ser generoso, respetuoso y era apuesto, mucho. Y lo peor, era que se había sentido a gusto con él, y eso era algo que no le sucedía con muchas personas. Aún con su mente en el extraño, continuó el camino a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Jasper se fue hacia un banco, se sentó y la observó marchar. Cuando ella hubo desaparecido totalmente de su vista, y de su vida, quedando como un precioso recuerdo, él analizó la situación que acababa de vivir. Suspiró y llamó a su hermana, para decirle que en breve saldría hacia allí, pero su teléfono sonaba y sonaba. No obtuvo respuesta y le dejó un mensaje de voz.

Resignado, un poco molesto con su hermana por no responderle y pensando en la chica del café, Jasper se dirigió hacia la plataforma 52.

Con el boleto en la mano, y luego de que lo controlara el chofer -o el asistente, no estaba seguro de quién se trataba- buscó el asiento que le correspondía, el número 48, según estaba escrito en el papel. A mitad de todo el lugar. Suspiró para luego toar aire profundamente. Sólo llevaba su mochila, no le había hecho falta nada más. Al llegar al lugar que ocuparía, se quedó total y completamente inmóvil. No podía ser. El destino se estaba riendo de él. Allí, en el asiento de al lado, se encontraba ella.

Alzó la vista al sentirse observada. Frente a ella, el chico rubio se hallaba parado, mirándola con un evidente asombro. Quiso reírse de su suerte. Cuando había asumido que jamás lo volvería a ver luego de su encuentro en la cafetería, el destino le jugaba esa carta. Asombrada también, pensó si debía decir algo o no decir absolutamente nada. Optó por lo último, por mantener el silencio y sólo sonrió levemente, bajando su vista hacia el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo podía verlo. Lo vio sentarse y exhalar el aire que tenía guardado, sonoramente.

—Parece una broma —lo escuchó susurrar.

—Lo parece —dijo ella, con ganas de reír pero con reticencia a hacerlo.

Siguió leyendo un poco más. Pero no se podía concentrar totalmente, como debería. Se decidió. Cerró el libro de un golpe seco y lo metió en su cartera, la cual depositó sobre su costado, quedando el bolso entre ambos. Corrió la cortina, viendo cómo la noche, finalmente, tomaba lugar en el cielo.

—Pensarás que te estoy siguiendo —murmuró él. Ella continuó mirando por la ventanilla, sonriendo.

—No, no lo pienso —respondió Alice —lo doy por hecho —e inevitablemente una risita se escapó de ella. Él también rió.

—Aunque no lo creas, puede que tengas razón —comentó con voz seria.

—Da igual —le restó importancia a lo que él había dicho, pero no lo dejó de pensar y analizó las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Se quedaron en silencio. Por mucho tiempo. Ella, mirando hacia fuera mientras el autobús, ya en marcha, recorría las calles de camino hacia la ruta que debía tomar. Y él, bueno, también miraba hacia la ventana, pero depositando su vista más en ella que en el exterior, donde se veían las estrellas ocupando el cielo nocturno.

—Deja de mirarme —le recriminó ella, sin mirarlo —Lo noto. No me gusta.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención —se disculpó.

Ella suspiró antes de volver a hablar, esta vez fijando su vista en él.

— ¿Por qué crees que sucede esto? —preguntó Alice, pensando en ello.

—No lo sé, lo mismo me pregunto en este momento —agregó él.

— ¿Crees en el destino y esas cosas?

—Quizá más de lo que debería, ¿y tú? —él la miró a los ojos. Jasper si creía y la respuesta que ansiaba se basada en eso. Que el destino los quería juntos. Al menos, estaba dispuesto a pensar en eso. Le gustó imaginarlo.

—Del mismo modo —le contó Alice — ¿A dónde vas?

—A visitar a mi hermana, va a casarse mañana por la noche.

—Debes estar feliz por ella —en parte, sugirió.

—Lo estoy, eligió un buen hombre para ella —dijo recordando la llamada que anunciaba la fiesta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—21, ¿y tú tienes? —ese dato le interesaba mucho de ella.

—19, creí que podrías ser mayor. A más diferencia, me refiero.

—Es por la altura —afirmó él.

—Seguramente sí —dijo ella, pensando si agregar algo más, lo cual hizo —me caes bien.

—También me caes bien —declaró con una sonrisa hacia ella.

Inevitablemente, ella deseó no dejar de ver esa sonrisa. La hacía sentirse cómoda y en paz consigo misma.

No volvieron a decir nada más en buena parte del camino nocturno. De vez en cuando se miraban furtivamente, y más de una vez, Jasper se sentía afortunado cuando la descubría mirándolo.

No había dejado de analizarla. Desde que la había visto, lo había hecho. Concluyendo en que era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, le gustaba, incluso la deseaba de una manera muy superior a la que había deseado a otras mujeres en su vida. Se plantó en que no podrían ser más que amigos, al menos en estas circunstancias. Rió mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

Un par de horas más tarde, el giró su rostro para observarla y la encontró durmiendo. Se veía en paz y hermosa. Parecía que él también estaba dormido y soñando; era una imagen perfecta y disponible para él. De una manera más que extraña, sentía que ella le pertenecía, que era suya, así como él llegó a pensar que él también le pertenecía a ella. Deseó besarla, más allá de todo pensamiento lógico, deseó hacerlo. Se veía tentadora, dormida y en calma, pero tentadora.

No hizo nada. Reprimió su deseo insensato y se dejó caer recostado en el asiento, se colocó los auriculares de su Ipod y poco a poco, se llevó llevar por el sueño.

Pasaron entre tres o cuatro horas y ambos dormían. Cuando comenzaba a amanecer y los débiles rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, Alice despertó. Se desperezó e incluso se estiró como pudo y se giró para buscar su espejo en el bolso. Al hacerlo, vio al joven rubio en el asiento de al lado, parecía que aún continuaba dormido. Se quedó pasmada viéndolo. Su expresión denotaba tranquilidad y comodidad. Y su aspecto,¡por todo lo sagrado que existía!.Su aspecto era el de un ángel. El sol reflejaba en su cabello, haciéndolo lucir más rubio. Se preguntó como brillarían sus ojos azules con el sol de la mañana. Estaba embelesada. Lo observó durante un rato, él dormía y en ella, el deseo irracional por ese chico aumentaba incontrolablemente.

—Creí que te ibas a dar por vencida en mirarme hace cinco minutos —dijo él repentinamente, a la vez que habría los ojos y sonreía.

—Yo, lo siento —balbuceó ella, avergonzada, pero sacándose la duda sobre sus ojos a la luz del amanecer —Buenos días, ya casi llegamos.

—Buenos días —respondió él —que pena —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. A pensar de que lo escuchó, no dijo nada al respecto.

Luego de eso, la gente que ya había despertado se iba dirigiendo hacia el baño, a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes principalmente. Después, cada uno regresó a su asiento y les trajeron el improvisado desayuno. Un vaso de jugo o de café con dos panecillos dulces.

—No está mal —comentó ella, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Claro que no, los panecillos están buenísimos —respondió Jasper luego de darle un bocado a su pa. Ella rió, y posteriormente probó uno.

—Definitivamente, son espectaculares —corroboró a la afirmación de él.

Desayunaron entre bromas y risas de parte de ambos. Habían entrado en confianza, uno se sentía bien en compañía de otro.

—Esto es extraño —largó ella, sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? —preguntó Jasper.

—A la situación, a ti y a mí —definió.

—Todo pasa por algo, supongo.

—Lo mismo creo. Sin embargo, no deja de ser extraño lo bien que me siento contigo —otra vez, Alice habló sin pensar y luego se quiso tapar la boca a la vez que se ruborizaba. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos disimuladamente. Le avergonzaba decir lo que había dicho y luego mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Esperó que ella asintiera, pero no lo hizo —creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, si es que ya no lo estoy.

Inmediatamente, ella volvió la vista hacia él. Se miraron a los ojos. No les hacía falta las palabras para entenderse a la perfección. Se quedaron así unos minutos. Ella sonrió hacia él.

—Yo... —dijo no muy convencida de si sería totalmente correspondida —me sucede lo mismo —afirmó.

— ¿Puedo...besarte? —le preguntó tímidamente, a pesar de que moría de ganas de acercar sus labios a los de ella.

—No sé que esperas para hacerlo —ante lo que dijo, él se alegró demasiado e incluso, se puso nervioso.

Lentamente, se acercaron el uno al otro, sin despegar sus miradas excepto en instantes cortos para mirar los labios del otro. Alice, tanto como Jasper, ansiaba el beso. Se detuvieron muy cerca. Él la acarició la mejilla y, lentamente acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, uniendo sus labios a los suyos. Fue un simple roce al principio. No estaba seguro de cuánto ella deseaba besarlo. Pero, cuando ella movió sutilmente sus labios contra los de él, se sintió seguro y le correspondió. A medida que pasaban los segundos, ellos aumentaban la intensidad del beso, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo insoportable. Él sintió como ella suspiraba y deseó fervientemente volver a besarla, lo cual hizo. Luego, se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo y después se separaron un poco más.

No pronunciaron más palabras luego de eso.

Pasó aproximadamente 20 minutos y llegaron a destino. Se miraron melancólicamente.

—Creo que hasta aquí llegó todo —declaró ella con pena en la voz.

—No. Si lo queremos no ha acabado —dijo él.

—Quizá no es lo mejor que pase de aquí.

—Te quiero —le dijo él, seriamente —y no falta demasiado para que te ame.

—Ni siquiera sabemos el nombre del otro.

—Considero el sentimiento más importante que un nombre —concluyó él.

Ella no sabía en qué pensar, qué decir o qué hacer. No quería alejarse de él y perderlo. Deseaba con todo su ser mantenerlo cerca. Pero no iba a poder ser. Maldijo al destino por unirlos y separarlos de aquel modo.

—Lo lamento —le dijo Jasper —siempre te tendré como un lindo recuerdo —declaró finalmente y se levantó. Tomó su mochila y se fue para salir del autobús.

Alice lo observó irse. Esperó a que los demás saliera y, cuando se encontró sola, suspiró y se puso de pie para salir. Juró mientras caminaba, que si volvía a verlo, le diría que ella también había comenzado a amarlo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Reviews?**

**Besos y gracias a las que leyeron! :)**

**Bren.**


End file.
